February The Sixth
by Nightfuryy
Summary: February 6, 2013: The people of Hawaii woke up to news of a tragedy. The Five-0 ohana is shattered to pieces. Steve whump, team angst and some team whump too. This is my first fic, plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! **

**So this is my first Hawaii Five-0 Fanfiction. I had this plot in mind since a long time but I never dared to start writing, mainly because English isn't my mother tongue, but after a lot of thinking. I decided to go with it. I did a lot of researches about places of Hawaii and medical stuff etc... Sorry if I got anything wrong ... I really tried my best. Also, I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine.**

**The events of my story happen earlier in season 3**

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters. I wish I did though haha! **

* * *

"HELP ME!"

_The voice was frantic and helpless, but it sounded feeble, almost as if it came from far away, perhaps from a place underwater. He couldn't tell._

_He was most likely drowning, just beneath the surface of the beautiful waters, in the ocean of Hawaii. He was thrashing, craving to resurface and have a last look at the golden sands, and the perfectly blue sky of his home island. But the water pushed down on him from all sides, and his body kept strolling deep into the unknown._

_Steve Mcgarrett was dying. Or at least that's what it felt like. _

"_Someone help me, please!" The voice called again, this time a bit clearer. A second later, several sounds exploded nearby, panicked screams and cries of pain overwhelmed his ears, and one distinct roaring of fire frustrated him. And through all the confusion, he could feel as though an inner alertness inside of him was hysterically yelling at him, urging him to open his eyes. At that moment, something didn't sit right with him, and he struggled to figure out what was happening._

_Steve was now afloat. He could feel the brightness of the sun scratching the outside of his eyelids. But, the heat became so annoying, almost irritating. And the smell engulfing the area was alien to him; it wasn't that of the stunning sea and the fresh air of Hawaii, which he could easily identify from miles away. No. This was an entirely unusual odor, and he swore it felt like … Smoke?_

Alarm bells rang loudly inside his head, even as awareness smacked him hard in the face. His body hopped off the ground in surprise while his heart made a short jump. He snapped his eyes open, but quickly regretted all the movements as pain shot through him like a sharp knife.

His head felt like it was about to explode and his body hurt all over. He let out a small groan as his left arm started throbbing excruciatingly, it felt as though something was protruding from the back of his left shoulder. Steve's SEAL side kicked in and he decided to stand up and assess the situation, but the bile rising in his stomach didn't make it any easier for him to move further. He groaned, shutting his eyes closed then tried to control his breathing, which merely resulted in a series of vicious coughing.

Steve brought his good hand up to rub at his stinging eyes then strained them open for a second time. Smoke filled the air around him, while the roaring of fire grew even louder. Steve's vision was still blurry, and a little dark at the edges, so he blinked several times, but it only aggravated his headache, so he felt for the nearest wall and used it as a support.

He took in his surroundings; the building was unknown to him, but it looked huge and luxurious, like the inside of a fancy restaurant.

What happened? How did he get here? The last thing he remembers was falling asleep in his room after a long, exhausting day. Was it yesterday? … Was it the day before that? He couldn't recall exactly.

The distinctive glint of orange that met his eyes told Steve that the flames had slowly embarked on burning their way towards him.

"OMG, Is someone there? I need help, please!" The female voice he heard earlier shouted from somewhere behind him. This time the person was crying, and she sounded terrified and shaky.

Steve turned around and cautiously walked towards the source of the voice, as fast as his battered body allowed him. A figure started forming in his line of vision.

"Hold on, It's gonna be okay!" His voice came out hoarse and weak, but it appeared to have calmed the woman down a bit.

"Please, help me!" She sobbed, "My right foot is stuck under debris!"

As soon as he reached her side, his world swayed dangerously, so he slowly eased himself to the ground next to the woman. She was likely in her late twenties. She stared at him for a moment, her lips quivering, and her hazel eyes were filled with hope, along with other emotions he couldn't quite define. She started sobbing again. She was terrified, and in pain. Her shaky hand was clutching the long curls of her black hair to one side as she used the other hand to move away a cuboid-shaped rock that looked like a broken piece of a fireplace.

"Hey," He reassuringly patted her shoulder, "Hey… I need you to calm down. What's your name?"

"I'm Eva." She wept.

"Okay, good, Eva!" he said, forcing a smile to assure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Listen to me, I'm going to try and free your foot, and you're going to calm down and tell me what happened here, can you do that for me?"

She nodded, "I was going to meet my friend here, when I heard explosions… The whole building shook, it was terrifying! … I-I tried to get out, but…" Steve was already trying to lift the rock from one border, which proved a lot harder with only one hand free to use.

The moment her foot was free, Eva cried in pain, and her face contorted, but she managed to drag herself away safely.

Steve let go of the piece of rock, but his feet gave away because the effort was great. And he fell to his knees, coughing and trying to inhale some oxygen.

"Are you okay, sir?" Eva asked him and strode to his side.

"I'm…Fine." He assured her. He knew that he was far from fine at this point, but he had to get them both out of there before it's too late.

He struggled to push himself up, there was no time left, so he needed to be quick. "Hey, Eva, can you remember which way is the entrance?"

"Yes of course, we're near the entrance. It's just a few feet away, from this direction." she pointed with her finger, and started walking "But we need to hurry, the building is gonna come down on us!"

Steve could barely catch her last words as the ringing in his ears grew louder. He tried to swallow down the nauseous feeling then shut his eyes tightly. His body felt heavy and it barely cooperated as Steve started following Eva's steps.

The two were able to exit the room and enter a long hallway without trouble, mainly because the storm of flames hadn't reached its full force yet. If anything, Steve was thankful that the explosions hadn't completely damaged this side of the building.

At the end of the hallway Steve spotted the unmistakable gleam of daylight.

"Look, we made it!" She said, smiling at him gleefully. But before he could respond, Eva's body fainted suddenly, and he braced himself to catch her before she fell.

Steve's body was worn out at this point, the sheer force of her body falling on his sent him sprawling to the ground. A strangled cry died in his throat as Eva's body impacted with the wounds on his shoulder. Through the pain and the lack of much needed oxygen, it took him a while before he was able to keep his breathing under control.

Steve used his good palm to push them both up while he struggled to adjust her position on his battered back. He wrapped her left arm around the back of his neck, and attempted his first step forward. A warm liquid was trickling down the side of his neck. He couldn't decide if it was blood or perspiration.

His vision started fading away, and darkness threatened to engulf him again, but he wouldn't let it. Not when he was just a few feet away from the exit of the building.

He coughed some more, and blinked away the constant stinging in his eyes. But his feet grew heavier and Eva's body was pushing down on him even harder. But he kept dragging them both. He's a SEAL, his job is to keep people safe, and today, he would do just that.

After what felt like eternity, he finally reached the end of the hallway, and just as he stepped outside of the building, the beams of sunlight blinded his vision, and that's when his body finally decided to fail him because he was out before he hit the ground.

* * *

** There goes my first chapter, I hope you liked it! There are more interesting stuff to come I promise! Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome! Your reviews made my day! I was so thrilled I literally jumped and giggled like a crazy person. You have no idea how much encouragement your reviews provided. I promise you, I will do my best to make this ride very enjoyable. **

**Without keeping you waiting, here's the second chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

"_A series of major explosions at the Hoaloha Shopping center has killed twenty people so far and injured several others. Our sources confirm that an unknown group had threatened to blow the building this morning; the group had been in direct contact with local police and the Five-0 task force. However, many witnesses said that the negotiations hadn't lasted long because of the actions of the head of Five-0 commander Steve J. Mcga-"_

Danny shut off the TV, "I don't want to hear this," He sighed, "Not now."

He sat on the sofa, next to Chin and Kono, in the waiting room of Queens Hospital.

"None of us does, brah," Chin whispered, resting both hands on his forehead.

The hospital was crowded and chaotic, nurses and other medical personal ran hurriedly in all directions while tense voices shouted orders and instructions.

Kono inhaled shakily, she seemed both tired and shocked because of what happened this morning. "So, are we gonna talk about it?" She asked.

Danny shot her an angry look, "You mean about how Super SEAL decided to take matters in his own hands? How he got himself in trouble again? Or how twenty people died today? "

"Danny, you know what I meant," Kono tried to reason with the detective, but he was beyond angry.

"Or maybe," He shouted, "We can talk about how Steve's lying in a surgery room, in critical condition."

Danny pushed himself up and started pacing, his words were mostly directed at every hospital staff that passed by, "And nobody cares to tell us a DAMN THING ABOUT HIS SITUATION!"

Chin put a reassuring hand on the jersey native's shoulder. Danny's body was tense and slightly trembling, "Calm down, brah."

The blond detective closed his eyes, sighing. The image of his best friend's bloodied and unmoving body wouldn't leave his mind. He sat back on the couch and glanced at Kono, "I'm sorry Kono, I didn't mean to react the way I did. It's just…"

"I understand, Danny." She offered a weak smile. This wasn't a typical day in the office, where Steve would do something crazy, and Danny would throw some rants at him then later on, they would all sit around at Kamekona's shrimp trunk and joke about it. Today's events tasted different, and had them equally distressed and worried.

After a short silence, Danny said, "I thought about every possible reason that would make Super SEAL act the way he did this morning, but I came up with nothing."

"Right now, the best thing to do is wait," Chin told him, "Believe me, I'm as confused as you are, brah. But I can't blame or judge Steve until I hear his side of the story."

"Family of Steve Mcgarrett?" A nurse asked.

The three team members jumped at once and hurried up to where she was standing.

"The doctor wishes to see you in his office," She stated.

* * *

Danny, Chin, and Kono greeted the doctor then sat in silence, impatience blatant in their eyes.

"I'm Dr. Harry Jefferson. I wanted to update you on the situation of Commander Mcgarrett." The doctor told them.

"How is he doing, Doctor?" Chin asked.

Dr. Harry let out a small huff of air, "His condition is stable, for now. Fortunately, there were no burn injuries. But he suffered some serious blood loss because of the piece of shrapnel that embedded itself in the back of his left shoulder. We managed to get it out of him without problems, but we had to give him blood transfusions. Furthermore, the commander showed signs of moderate case of smoke inhalation. His oxygen levels were down, so we had to put him on oxygen."

"So he's going to be fine?" Danny couldn't help asking.

"His injuries should heal in time. And we will try our best to deal with any complications." Dr. Harry told him.

Danny studied the words carefully; there was a 'but' that hanged in the air. He braced himself for possible bad news as the doctor's expression hardened.

Dr. Harry cleared his throat and added, "There is something else. Commander Mcgarrett sustained a fairly serious concussion from a blow to his head. Preliminary tests showed us that there is some swelling, but until he wakes up, I honestly can't tell you what the consequences might be."

Kono gasped quietly. Concussions can cause long term effects on the brain, probably lasting brain damage.

For a short moment, the three team members stared at the doctor in silence, each trying to deal with the news in their own way.

"Can we see him?" Kono asked.

"Once he's settled in his room, I suppose you can," He answered. "But he's still unconscious for the moment. We had him sedated and under a fair amount of pain medication."

"Mahalo, doctor." Chin said.

Dr. Harry nodded. "You're most welcome."

He watched as the three team members walked out of the office then rubbed his eyes tiredly. The worst part of being a doctor is giving bad news. He took a sip of his coffee; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kono stood over Steve's hospital bed. She stared quietly at the prone form of her team mate. His head was heavily bandaged, and the oxygen mask covered most of his face. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Her eyes watered when she realized how pale he looked.

Danny noticed the lone tear that trickled down her cheek. "Steve's a fighter, Kono. He's gonna be up and running in no time." He said, softly.

"I know he is." She said and exhaled on a cheerless smile.

A few moments later, Chin joined them. He stood still, eyes focused on his unconscious friend.

"So, how did the phone conversation with the governor go, cuz?" Kono asked him.

Chin took a deep breath, "Well, he asked for an update on Steve's condition then insisted I call him if there's anything new."

"Yeah, I bet he's as eager to know what happened inside that building as we all are." Danny told him.

Chin nodded in agreement. An awkward silence fell between them.

"Danny, I think you should go get some rest, and spend some time with Grace. I left her at Kamekona's when I heard the news." Kono suggested.

Danny was about to protest but Chin put his hand up to stop him, "She's right, brah. We'll stay with Steve, don't worry." He said.

Danny didn't want to leave his friend's side, but Gracie was waiting for him to pick her up. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling totally conflicted. He hadn't been returning Rachel's calls since the morning, so he was fairly certain that his ex-wife would be on her way to take Grace with her, and that he wouldn't be seeing his little monkey until her mother was convinced that it's safe for her to go back.

"Let me know if anything comes up." He muttered, throwing one more glance in Steve's direction.

"I will." Kono told him, and watched as he soundlessly walked away.

Chin studied Kono for a moment, "What are you not telling me, Kono?"

The sudden question startled her, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You were acting weird around Danny." He explained, "Did something happen?"

"No, everything is fine, cuz." She said with an innocent look.

But he read her like a book. "Are you sure?" He insisted.

She heaved a sigh, closing her eyes tightly. "I was with Grace this morning at the Hoaloha shopping center." She said.

"What?" Chin looked at her, stunned.

"Danny and Steve had an important meeting with the governor about our last case, so I offered to spend the morning with Grace. We were at the mall when Adam called. He wanted to meet with Grace so he suggested we go to the Honolulu Zoo together, that's why we had to leave the shopping center," Kono explained. "My point is, if Danny knew about this… If he knew that his daughter could have been injured or worse..."

Chin didn't know what to feel, he was shocked at first, frightened then utterly relieved. He grabbed Kono in a tight hug. "Danny doesn't need to know about this, cousin, It's only gonna make him suffer to no avail," He told her. "Besides, none of this matters anyway since you and Grace are both fine."

Chin patted her shoulder reassuringly, and stole a glance at Steve. He wondered just how much problems his SEAL friend was going to have to face when he woke up.

* * *

**Four days later.**

The constant beeping assaulted his ears. It grew noisier by the second, sending shots of pain through his head. His body felt numb all over, and he tried to swallow down some moisture, but his throat was too dry. The air around him was sterile and clean. He was likely in a hospital.

Steve pried his eyes open. A shiver ran down his spine even as daylight took over his vision. He felt dizzy and his head throbbed in rhythm with his heart beats.

"Steve? … Steve!" He heard Kono calling, she sounded surprised but her voice edged with hope.

"He's waking up!" She shouted. Steve's eyes became more adjusted to the brightness of the room and he stared around. He could make out the shapes of Danny, Chin and Kono as they stood around his bedside.

"How are you feeling, brah?" Chin asked him.

"I'm fine," He struggled to answer, but the words came out slurred and scratchy.

"Here," Kono spooned an ice chip into Steve's mouth. He savored the cooling dampness as it melted down his throat.

"How…long?" He asked.

"You've been out for four days," Danny told him.

Steve looked at him, puzzled. Images of fire flames and clouds of smoke invaded his mind. He recalled the frantic screams of help and the angry waves of white hot pain. He let his mind wander further back, but it felt as though he was trying to read from a blank page. A flutter of panic rose inside of him. He tried to push himself into a sitting position but failed miserably, collapsing back onto the bed with a faint whimper.

He gave it a second shot, but a hand held him back this time, "Whoa! Easy there, super SEAL!" Danny said. "You've got a nasty concussion."

"I'm okay, Danny." Steve insisted.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you're not okay!" Danny yelled. He didn't realize how loud his tone was getting until Steve grimaced slightly.

Chin picked up a pillow and placed it under his head. "Thanks Chin!" He said. "What happened?"

"Ah, that's strange! I was about to ask you the same question!" Danny snapped. "But I can gladly tell you what happened while you were unconscious. All hell broke loose, that's what happened! And you, my friend, have a lot of explaining to do!"

Chin held a hand to calm the Jersey Detective. "What do you remember, Steve?" He asked.

The ex-SEAL squinted at him, eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "I remember the fire and… Eva? How is she?"

"Oh, he's asking about Eva!" Danny exclaimed. "Who's Eva, anyway?"

"I think he means the girl he pulled out of the fire that day," Kono explained. "She's fine, Steve. They checked her out of the hospital yesterday."

"What about when you entered the shopping center?" Chin asked him.

"I can't remember anything." Steve said, honestly. "The last thing I remember is being asleep in my room."

He couldn't recall being in a shopping center lately. And every time he tried to remember the events before he woke up inside that building, his head ached mercilessly.

The three team members looked at each other in shock. It looked like things would get a lot worse.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I will try to post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you for reviewing and supporting me again! **

**Here is a brand new chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**February 6, 2013.**

**10:30 AM**

Danny exited the Camaro and approached a small group of police officers. They stood a block away from the Hoaloha shopping center, and were all dressed as civilians. HPD cars were out of sight. And inside a nearby building, there was a bomb squad team on stand-by.

As soon as Danny caught glimpse of Steve, he started shouting at him, "Where the hell have you been? You missed the meeting with the governor. Oh, and check your phone history, I've been calling since ever!"

"I slept over, Danny," Steve told him. The SEAL looked exhausted, and had bags under his eyes.

Danny eyed him in concern, "You look like hell. Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Steve told him, "What have we got here?"

"A person named Jonathan claimed that he had planted bombs inside the mall." Chin informed him.

"Any demands?" Steve asked.

"No. But he insisted we keep our distance, act normal, and wait for further instructions." Chin answered.

Steve's cell phone rang. He looked at the screen: Unknown caller.

"McGarrett," He answered.

"_We finally get to meet, Commander McGarrett,"_ A rough voice greeted him. _"I heard you're the one in charge here. I'm Jonathan, by the way. And I am quite pleased to have this little chat with you."_

Steve put his phone on speaker and said, "Get to the point, Jonathan. What do you want?"

A little girl about five years old approached Steve, and handed him a small piece of paper. _"Take it, Commander." _He heardJonathan say.

Steve grabbed the paper then studied the area around him for anything suspicious.

Danny smiled at the little kid and asked quietly, "Do you remember the guy who gave you this?"

She shook her head, "No. His head was all covered. He told me he was a ninja." She answered.

Steve glanced at the piece of paper in his hand. It contained a list of ten names.

"_I want them all out of prison, in one hour." _Jonathan clarified._ "Try anything funny and the building goes boom."_

"How do we know you're not bluffing?" Danny said.

"_I have a detonator in my hand, detective." _Jonathan teased, _"I can show you just how serious I am."_

"Come on, Jonathan! All we're asking for is proof." Steve told him and looked back at Danny. They needed to stall for some time while Chin and other police officers worked on tracing the call.

"I'm in a good mood today, Commander. So I'll be generous enough and let you see for yourself." Jonathan said, "Listen carefully. The second I hang up, I want you to leave your phone and any other mean of communication with detective Williams. After you do that, I want you to go to the mall, and wait for me to make contact with you."

With that, he ended the call.

Danny squinted at Steve in confusion. "So, what are we gonna do?" He asked, "I mean, as much as I hate to say it, we're completely out of options here."

Steve handed him his cell phone and radio. "Right now, we're gonna do as he says. He's obviously got eyes on us, so we need to play along." He said, and started walking toward the mall.

**10:40 AM**

Danny let out an exhale of utter frustration. Steve hadn't showed up yet, and there was no way to contact him. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing, and it grew more noticeable when he tried to shake it off. It was just another case, he reminded himself, and by the end of the day, everything would be just fine.

His phone rang, pulling him out of his train of thoughts, "Danny Williams." He answered.

"DANNY!" Steve yelled. "WE...NO… DIFF… THE B-"

"What? Steve, say again, you're breaking!" Danny told him, and waited for an answer, but it never came.

"Is everything alright there?" He asked, "Tell me what happened, Steve!"

"I… EVACUATE…." He heard Steve shout.

"What? Evacuate? As in evacuate the building?" Danny asked, eyes wide in surprise, "No, no, NO! Wait, are you serious? Listen-" Before he could finish his sentence, the line went dead.

He looked up to see the other police officers staring back at him, bewildered. His eyes met Chin's and they shared a brief moment of total shock.

Danny drew his attention back to his phone, dialing the last number in his call history, but it went straight to voice mail.

**10:50 AM**

Danny jumped slightly as Steve's phone started ringing. He knew who the caller was, and every part of him was begging him not to answer, but he did so anyway.

"You think I'm playing games here? Why is your friend evacuating the building? How stupid does he think I am?" Jonathan shouted in a furious tone.

"Jonathan, listen to me, please!" Danny told him.

"Make sure to tell Commander McGarrett the exact number of people that died because of him today." Jonathan said, calmly.

"NOOO! Wait, listen to me, Jonathan!" Danny pleaded. "You don't have to do this! We can make an arrangement. Do you hear me?"

Danny's attempts to calm down Jonathan were totally futile because he heard the sound of the first explosion before the call ended.

* * *

**Present day.**

"We couldn't trace the call for some reason." Danny said softly. "And so far, we found no evidence that could lead us to this Jonathan guy."

Steve's gaze was fixed on a spot in the distance, he was staring blankly, but his eyes displayed his obvious shock.

"How many people died?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Twenty." Chin told him.

Steve glanced at him wide-eyed. Breath caught in his throat, and a strong hand wrapped itself around his heart and squeezed tightly. Twenty people died. How did this happen? The question ran through his mind, over and over again.

The SEAL brought a hand to his temple even as his head threatened to split open. He closed his eyes and remained silent for a second or two, straining to wrap his mind around what Danny and Chin had told him.

"I don't understand." He croaked, a look of confusion and wonder spreading across his features. "I wouldn't act the way I did unless… I don't know… I mean, there must be a reason why I did that. You guys know that, right?"

"Of course we do, boss." Kono told him, "The problem is that everyone else on the island doesn't. And each day since the incident, the media has always illustrated the story with a picture of you."

"And that's not all," Danny added, taking a deep breath, "You know, the media has been putting pressure on the governor too."

Steve nodded in understanding, "So he decided I must be relieved of my duties as a member of his task force, is that it?"

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "Besides, Five-0 wasn't allowed to investigate in the matter, and the governor suggested that we might want to 'sit it out' for a few days. We didn't, of course, but it was a little hard to know anything about the investigations."

Steve was breathing heavily, he couldn't believe how things had changed in four days. It made him think of the last time he was accused of killing the governor. The only difference was that this time, he wasn't able to say something in his defense. He was totally clueless as to what happened inside that mall, and it made him burn with anger.

"Well, that was expected." He sighed, "What have you found so far?"

"Well, we witnessed two explosions, the first one occurred around 10:50 AM." Kono told him. "We thought there were only two bombs, but HPD found another one that didn't go off."

She looked at Steve before she continued, "Your prints were all over it, and bomb technicians confirmed that it had been diffused manually."

"Apparently, you were able to stop it seconds before it was detonated." Danny explained, "On the other hand, the first explosion didn't cause any injuries or deaths. In fact, by the time the bomb went off, the whole west side of the building had been already evacuated."

Danny paused, as if trying to formulate his next words correctly. "What we're trying to say is… there is a slim chance that you didn't consider the possibility that there was a third bomb. I mean, you were able to get people out to safety long before Jonathan noticed anything-"

"I don't operate like that, Danny!" Steve cut him off with a sharp tone, anger surging through his veins. "I would take every single possibility into account, and make sure I have a back-up plan before I decide to piss off some lunatic with a detonator."

"Okay, relax! I know you wouldn't." Danny said with a calming gesture. "I'm just saying that this is HPD's story of what happened."

Steve clenched his jaw and groaned slightly, his headache erupting into a full-blown migraine. He shut his eyes tight and tried to breathe through the unbearable pain.

Chin and Danny were at his side in a moment, while Kono strolled toward the door. "I'll get the doctor." She said.

"No!" Steve stopped her, "I'm fine, Kono."

He blinked away the dizziness, and tried to focus on what his first step should be.

"Whoa, what's with the face?" Danny asked.

Steve shot him a determined glare, and before anyone could stop him, he yanked the IV line from his hand, and struggled into a sitting positing.

"Are you crazy?" Danny asked in a high pitched tone, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to go talk to Duke." Steve told him, trying to push himself up.

"NO, you don't need to do anything!" The detective shouted, "You need to lie down and rest. That's what people with concussions do!"

"I want to find the SOB who did this, Danny!" Steve told him.

"We're already working on it, brah." Chin told him.

"Yes, boss. Actually, we were on our way to talk to some witnesses." Kono said, "We just swung by to make sure you're alright."

Steve wasn't convinced, but he didn't argue.

"I'm gonna go get a nurse to fix this mess." Danny told him.

"We should let you rest for a bit." Chin added, "If we get any new information, we'll make sure to update you."

"Thanks guys," Steve said.

* * *

She watched and waited patiently as Steve's friends disappeared into the hospital corridors. Her hazel eyes scanned the area, making sure no one was around. She fluffed up her hair, took a deep breath, and headed for the door to his room.

Steve had lost all of his memories prior to the accident. She couldn't believe her luck. She wanted to jump and scream out of happiness, but she stopped herself and tried to control her emotions. She had to act natural, and make sure no one suspected anything.

Pushing the door open, she gasped lightly. The sight was breathtaking and she took her time savoring it.

Steve sat quietly, cupping his head with both hands. His eyes were creased with grief and he looked noticeably tired. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice her presence. She let her tongue slid along her bottom lip, and cracked an excited smile. She could imagine how confused he felt. His head must be spinning with questions, and somewhere deep in his heart, he must be racked with guilt and self-doubt.

She cleared her throat, and put a concerned expression on her face, "Commander Steve McGarrett?" She asked softly.

He titled his head to look at her, "Hey, Eva!" He said, "Come on in!"

"How are you feeling, Commander?" She asked, approaching his bedside.

"I'm good," He told her. "What about you? How's your leg?"

"It's a little sore, but otherwise, I feel great." She said, "I don't know how to thank you enough. You saved my life."

"No no, don't mention it." He looked at her and offered warm smile. "I'm glad I could help!" He told her.

She studied his face intently. The look he gave her was honest and gentle. "You're a great man," She said, meaning every word. Steve McGarrett is a respectful and honorable man. He has a strong spirit, and a remarkable sense of loyalty. But most importantly, Steve cared too much about his family, and that's something she would use to her advantage.

"It's truly unfair that everyone blames you for the Hoaloha explosions," She added.

Eva knew she had hit a nerve and it made her grin. She watched as his expression changed, and hurried to help him when he swung his legs to the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. She then stood at the foot of the bed and watched while he sat there with a pained look on his face.

"Eva, what do think happened inside the mall?" He asked her. "I mean, do you remember any detail? How did the people know about the bombs?"

Eva sighed slightly. The conversation was starting to annoy her and she had to end it. "I only remember that we had to get out because the building was going to explode." Eva squinted at him innocently, and as she started walking to his left side, she deliberately stepped one foot in front of the other and managed to trip herself and fall down on top of Steve. Upon doing so, she made sure that her right elbow collided with his left shoulder.

The SEAL cried out in pain and clutched his arm. The stitches holding his wound split open, and blood trickled down his back.

"OH GOD! What did I just do?" She yelled, pushing herself up, "I'm sorry Commander, I'm so sorry!"

Steve's eyes remained tightly shut as he winced and drew shallow breaths.

"I'll go get a nurse, or a doctor!" She shouted, rushing out of the door.

Once outside, she caught sight of a nurse making her way over to Steve's room. Eva strode toward her and said, "Commander McGarrett is asleep now."

"But Detective Williams asked me to check on him." The nurse told her.

Eva shot her a dangerous look, "And I'm asking you to leave him alone."

"Sorry I can't do that. It's my job to take care of him." The nurse said.

Eva eyed her from head to toe then burst into laughter. "A stupid bitch with noble ideals," She blurted. "Perfect, just what I needed."

"Excuse me?" The nurse asked angrily.

Eva knotted her eyebrows together, "You people just don't get it, do you?" She nodded to herself, an evil smile spreading across her face. "Well then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

The nurse stared in shock as Eva produced a knife and pressed it against her side. "Move," She ordered her.

"Are you crazy?" The nurse was about to shout but Eva pushed the knife a little further.

"You know, before you showed up, I was starting to get a little bored," She whispered in her ear. "And I was badly in need of some idiot to toy with."

* * *

**Two Hours later.**

"I told you Danny, she tripped and fell." Steve said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His shoulder was still throbbing, but the pain had subsided a little.

"I know you did, but I still don't get it!" Danny told him with a sharp gesture, "And you know what? I don't like this girl."

The door to the room swung open and Mary walked in. "Oh, look who's here!" Danny said with a big smile.

"Oh, hey Danny!" Marry gave him a strong hug, and walked to Steve's bedside, "Big brother!" She shouted.

"Mary!" He greeted, a genuine smile spreading across his lips. "Come here," He said, and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Okay, I'll let you two catch up." Danny told them, "See you later, Mary."

"Thanks Danny!" She said.

Steve waited until Danny walked out of the room then gave Mary a serious look. "Mary, I need your help."

"Of course, what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I want to get out of the hospital, right now." He answered.

* * *

******Theories? thoughts? Feedback? ... Please let me know what you think! **There will be more trouble and surprises in the next chapters! (And more whump *Evil laugh*) !


	4. Chapter 4

_"Of course, what do you want me to do?" She asked._

_He took a deep breath, "I want to get out of the hospital, right now." _

"What? No!" Mary yelled, "You have a concussion and a bad shoulder injury, Steve. You should be resting-"

"Mary, you don't know what happened," Steve interrupted.

"Yes I know, Danny told me." She clarified, "And just for the record, you don't have to explain anything to me. I trust you, and I'm sure you did the right thing."

"Okay then, I'll get dressed and we can go," Steve said then quickly started pushing himself up.

"Whoa, hold it right there." Mary stopped him, "I know you never liked hospitals. But this time, you're not going anywhere."

"Mary, just hear me out, please," Steve told her. "This whole bombing thing is … weird. I don't know how to explain it, but … so many things don't add up. You know, I feel like there's something big going on, like it's not over yet." He looked her in the eye and continued, "Mary, I need to figure out who's behind all this, and I won't rest until I do."

"Don't give me that look, Steve." Mary said, "Your team's already working on the case-"

"I know they are, okay. I know that, and I trust that they'll do the best they can," Steve assured her, "But I'm the key to whatever happened that day, Mary. I was there, and I feel like there's something I should remember but I don't. And it's bugging me, so I can't just sit here and wait!"

Mary shot him a conflicted glance but didn't reply. He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, "Look, a few reporters are waiting outside the hospital. I need you to distract them for a few minutes," He added. "This whole thing may not be over, Mary. And I don't want any other innocent people to get hurt."

After a moment of silence, Mary brought a hand to her forehead and sighed, "I'm gonna regret this."

* * *

Eva grabbed a large pineapple and placed it on the kitchen counter. She was humming to herself as she picked up her knife and used it to remove the top from the fruit before she started peeling off its skin.

Her eyes glanced around the room then landed on the terrified nurse, "What's your name?" She asked coolly.

"Luana," The nurse choked out between sobs. She was tied to a chair with duct tape around her chest and legs. "Please let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone, please!" She begged, struggling to break free as tears ran down her face.

"Relax, Luana." Eva cooed with a smirk, "We're just having a little chat. Oh, and by the way, your house is amazing!"

"Please, take everything you want just leave me alone." She pleaded.

Eva rolled her eyes, "Luana, you're starting to annoy me," She warned, tapping the knife on the table.

Luana fell silent, staring as the crazy woman started slicing the pineapple into thin pieces.

"My sister's a nurse, you know. Her name's Jenna," Eva told her, studying her intently. "Oh, wait. I just realized something! You must be her best friend, Luana."

The nurse stared at her in shock, "You're Jenna's sister?" She asked. "How could she-"

"Quit whining, she doesn't know I'm here." Eva said, chuckling slightly, "You two are more alike than I thought. She keeps bragging about you the whole time. Luana did this, Luana did that." She exhaled a long breath and put the knife on the counter, "She looks up to you even more than her own sister."

Eva kept her eyes on the nurse and continued staring for a while. "Which is a shame," She muttered.

"Please, let me go!" Luana wept silently.

Eva shrugged then shifted her gaze to the small pieces of pineapple, putting them into the blender and adding some sugar. "On the other hand, my brother Kevin is a lot fun," She said. "He does what I ask him to do, and always stays focused on our goals. Also, he despises McGarrett as much as I do. And together, we're gonna tear that man apart." She placed the lid on the blender and grinned widely before turning it on for a few seconds.

Luana frowned at her, "Commander Steve McGarrett?"

Eva nodded, bringing a hand to her chin as if in deep thought, "First, I had to destroy his reputation," She said, "Of course, it wasn't easy. It took a lot of work and courage, and the plan only had a fifty percent chance of succeeding. But boy, everything worked better than I ever expected."

She slipped a hand in her pocket and pulled out a crimson colored ribbon then used it to tie her hair in a ponytail. She often did that whenever she felt like ending someone's life. Her expression hardened as she poured the fresh juice into the glasses and walked toward Luana, "Drink," She offered, watching as the frightened nurse hesitated for a second then closed her eyes and took a sip.

"Kevin had to make some big sacrifices though." Eva whispered, smiling proudly. "He's a bomb squad officer, my little bro. A pretty damn good one I might add."

"You had something to do with the Hoaloha bombings." The nurse said in a shaky tone.

"What happened that day was just the beginning, because before I'm done with Steve McGarrett, he's gonna wish he was never born." Eva said quietly, each word dripping with venom. "I will rip away every little thing he cares about, and I won't rest until I turn his life upside down, just like he did mine."

Luana clutched her stomach suddenly, crying out in pain, "What's happening to me?" She asked in a slurred voice.

"Oh, that would be the Arsenic. It's a deadly poison. I mixed the arsenic trioxide powder with the sugar, but you were too horrified to notice anything," Eva answered, letting out a bored sigh. "And there I was thinking how smart you were." She looked around, completely indifferent to Luana's plight, "I suppose I'll have to clean up this mess."

* * *

Kono sat in her office, leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed. It had been a long day, and she felt completely worn out.

"More questions than answers," She told Chin.

"Yeah," He said with a confused look, "So, Jonathan called saying that Steve did a terrible mistake. Okay, but why did he wait ten minutes after Steve started evacuating the mall to call us? I mean he was obviously watching us from a distance. Didn't he notice anything at all?"

"Maybe Steve didn't evacuate the mall," Kono observed, "Maybe someone else did, and Steve tried to stop it."

"Yes, but Steve's actions weren't those of someone trying to stop the evacuation." Chin said.

Kono exhaled on a long breath, "You know what? I'm gonna go talk to Adam." She told him.

Chin squinted at her, "You think he might know something?"

She nodded, "Remember when I told you that he asked us to go to the zoo that day?"

"Yeah, you said he wanted to meet with grace," Chin answered.

"It can't be just a coincidence," She explained.

"I agree," Steve said as he entered Kono's office.

The two cousins stood stunned for a moment, "What are you doing here, brah?" Chin asked him.

"Oh, I forgot I was suspended." Steve chuckled, smiling slightly.

Chin knew that Steve was avoiding to answer his question, and he was fairly certain that the SEAL would never agree to go back to the hospital, so he just sighed, cocking his head to one side, "This is a whole new level of stubbornness, brah."

"NO! It's a whole new level of stupidity!" Danny's high pitched voice made them all jump at once. The angry detective shut the door closed and strode toward Steve, "What the hell were you thinking, huh? What's the matter with you?"

Steve inhaled deeply, "Danny, I-"

"No, stop." The jersey native cut him off, "I already know what you're gonna say!"

Danny's phone rang, interrupting his ranting. "It's Rachel, she's been calling none stop," He muttered, "I gotta take this, but I'm not done with you yet, Super SEAL."

Danny walked out of the office, and after just a few moments, he strolled back in. He looked irritated and utterly confused.

"Is everything alright, Danny?" Kono asked him.

"No." He looked at her in frustration, "Why is Rachel sure that my little girl almost died that day?" He asked, studying her face, "She said that Grace told her that you two visited the mall that morning."

Kono exchanged a brief look with Chin, "Danny," She said softly, "We got out long before anything happened."

Danny stared at her then at Chin in disbelief, "So, it's true? Oh God," He whispered, putting a hand to his forehead, "How could you keep something like this from me, huh?" He asked, "MY LITTLE GIRL ALMOST DIED! I ALMOST LOST HER!"

Steve clasped his head in pain, and closed his eyes tightly. Kono and Grace had been inside the mall that day. They could've died because of … him? He gulped down the sudden heaviness in his chest, drawing his attention back to his friend, "Danny," He said, putting a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.

Danny whipped his head around and shot him a furious look, "It's all because of you and your reckless actions!" He shrieked, banging his fist on the table, "My little daughter could have died BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Steve stood still for a moment, he's never seen Danny quite this angry at him before. "Calm down, buddy," He said softly. "We're gonna catch the bastards that did this, alright."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Danny yelled at him, "I won't let you put my daughter's life in danger anymore!"

Steve gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"I want you out of her life, Steve!" Danny shouted, "I won't let anything happen to my daughter even if I have to keep her away from this island, and from YOU!"

Steve was taken aback by Danny's reaction, he knew his friend didn't mean what he was saying, but the words still hurt. He watched in shock as the detective stormed out of the office, and as he tried to follow him, an agonizing wave of pain cut through him and his vision started spinning around.

He braced one hand against the wall to keep from falling, but his knees buckled under him. "Steve!" He heard Kono's panicked voice as they all rushed over to his side to steady him.

Steve struggled to gain his balance, blinking several times in an attempt to clear his blurred vision. "I'm fine," He said then heard Danny mumble something like 'Sure you are'.

The SEAL glanced up to meet the concerned gazes of his friends. And for a fleeting second, Danny's eyes locked onto his and he thought he saw a hint of regret cross the detective's face.

"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy, that's all," He said, watching silently as Danny stood up and ran a hand through his hair. The jersey native looked like he might say something, but instead he turned around and left the office.

* * *

Jonathan paced the living room in frustration, occasionally checking his watch. Eva hadn't shown up yet and Kevin wasn't answering his phone calls. He exhaled loudly and sat on the couch, but quickly hopped back up as a loud knock came on the door. He cautiously made his way to the front door, pulling his gun out to check if the safety was on.

A wave of relief washed over him as he heard Eva call his name. "You're late!" He shouted and pulled the door open.

"I had something to take care of." Eva replied, taking off her sunglasses. Jonathan relaxed at the sight of the black suitcase she was carrying as she entered the house and sat on the living room chair.

"Where is my money?" He urged.

Eva threw him a look of annoyance, "Patience, Jonathan," She said calmly.

"Well, I've been patient long enough." He complained, "I did all you asked right from the start, and I played my role very well. Kevin even told me that he was impressed."

"Well, I am impressed too." She put the briefcase on the table and opened the locks, grinning at his apparent distress, "You deserve this." She told him.

Jonathan's eyes widened at the sight of such a huge amount of money. He put his gun on the table and turned the briefcase around to face him.

"There's just a slight problem, though," Eva said. And when Jonathan squinted up to look at her, she was already aiming her gun at him. "You're a loose end." She stated, firing three rapid shots.

Eva watched as Jonathan's blood soaked body slumped down on the floor, "It's been a pleasure," She whispered then drew her attention to her phone and dialed Jenna's number.

"_Yes, Eva."_ Jenna answered.

"Did you do what I told you to do?" She asked.

"_Yes, everything's fine, Eva. Don't worry about it."_ Jenna replied.

Eva let out an angry sigh. "Details, Jenna! I want details," She shouted.

"_Well, I went to Steve's room, and told him that a woman named Eva sent me."_ Jenna told her, _"He was in a great deal of pain, sister. You did quite a number on him. We had to stitch him up again."_

Eva giggled slightly. "Good," She said, "Hey, Jenna. I want you to send some men to Jonathan's place."

"_You killed him, Eva?"_ Jenna asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, Jenna. I killed him," Eva confirmed, ignoring her sister's loud gasp, "Listen, when Kevin calls make sure to let him know that I'm going to proceed with the next phase of the plan."

"_Okay, sister."_ Jenna said softly.

Eva ended the call then shrugged and dialed another number. As soon as the call was received, she asked, "Where are you?"

"_In a parking lot," _The male voice answered,_ "Two blocks from the girl's house."_

"Okay then, bring me the little brat, now." She ordered.

* * *

**Four hours later.**

"Hey," Steve greeted sergeant Lukela, "Thanks for agreeing to meet with me, Duke."

Duke studied him in concern, "You don't look well, McGarrett," He observed, "Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"

"Nah, I'm just a little exhausted," Steve told him, offering a weak smile. He then took a deep breath, and cleared his throat before continuing, "I need a favor, Duke."

The sergeant nodded, "I know what you're gonna ask, Steve," He said with an apologetic look, "But I already told Chin that I can't give away any details about the case."

"I know," Steve said, "I just want to ask you a few questions about the day of the incident."

Duke sighed, "What do you wanna know?"

"Did you notice anything weird after I entered the mall?" Steve asked.

Duke gave him a questioning glare. "I don't know what you mean, but if you're trying to tell me that you've been set up, I can't help you with anything. All evidence tells us that you entered the shopping center and started evacuating people." The sergeant said, avoiding Steve's gaze; he was practically blaming him for what happened that day. "I know that you lost all the memories prior to the explosions, Steve. So I think it's best to let it go."

"Duke, I can't and won't let it go. So please, just try to remember anything." Steve told him, voice laced with anger, "Did you check the traffic cameras?"

"Yes, we checked everything." Duke huffed in annoyance, "And we came to the same conclusion." He said then fell in silence, as if he just remembered something. "Wait a minute… The girl you saved that morning," He muttered.

"Eva? What about her?" Steve asked in surprise.

"About one minute after the first explosion, I saw her hurrying into the building," Duke informed him, "I tried to stop her but she was too far away to hear me."

Steve squinted in confusion. He remembered exactly what Eva had told him that morning, and it didn't make sense. Her simple story was that she was meeting a friend at the mall, so she had obviously lied to him.

'_I don't like this girl' _He smiled weakly as Danny's words rang in his ears. His friend's strong instincts never failed to amaze him.

Steve's expression darkened as the thought of Danny brought back memories of their last conversation. He shuddered then closed his eyes tightly, trying to rid his mind of all the painful thoughts. Right now, he had to find the truth and prove his innocence to everyone, including Danny.

"I must go now, McGarrett," Duke's voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Okay, thanks Duke," He said, "For everything."

"Take care of yourself, McGarrett." Duke got into his car and drove away.

Steve stood still for a moment, trying to remember every detail of his encounters with Eva. A sudden ring from his phone startled him. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, "McGarrett," He answered.

"_Hello, Steve._" Eva's voice snapped him to attention. "_What did Duke tell you?_" She asked.

"Eva_,_" He said, looking around in surprise. "You're not so innocent, after all."

_"You amaze me, Steve,"_ She told him,_ "Your injuries must be quite painful. How did you manage to move around?"_

"Who set me up, Eva?" Steve asked impatiently, "Was it you?"

She giggled slightly, _"Okay, I'll tell you everything. But promise me you won't tell anyone."_

"I'm gonna find you," He promised, "And I'm gonna make you confess-"

_"No, you won't do anything, Stevie,"_ She cut him off with a sharp tone, _"You will only listen, and do as I say. Isn't that right, Gracie?"_

Steve's heart jumped at mention of Grace's name. "What?" He asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

_"Uncle Steve!"_ Grace's voice sounded through the phone, _"I'm scared, please help me."_ She cried in a shaky voice.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I really wish you're still enjoying the story. P****lease review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back again with a new chapter! I apologize for the late update! **

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews, I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm trying my best to make this ride more enjoyable!**

**Enjoy please!**

* * *

"Hey Gracie, you're going to be fine. I'm gonna get you out of there. Do you hear me?" Steve said, trying to calm the terrified kid.

"_Yes,"_ She panted, _"I'm scared, Uncle Steve."_

"Listen to me, kiddo." Steve told her, "Don't be scared, alright? Everything's gonna be okay. You're such a brave girl, Gracie. But I need you to trust me on this."

Grace was quiet for a moment, breathing at a slower pace. _"Okay,"_ She whispered in a trembling voice. _"Uncle Steve, is Danno with you_?"

"No, but I promise you, Danno and I are gonna find you," He assured. "Just hang in there-"

"_Oh, but I never said anything about telling anyone, Steve,"_ Eva's voice interrupted him. _"Danno will never know who took his little baby. It will be our little secret until I decide against it." _

"He is the girl's father, Eva." Steve protested, "He has the right to know-"

"_Don't try my patience, Steve."_ She warned with a sharp tone, _"I have a gun pointed at little Gracie right here."_

"Okay, okay I get it!" He said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'll do anything you want, just let the girl go."

"_Hmm… I'll see what I can do." _She taunted.

Steve closed his eyes, fighting to keep his anger at bay. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"_For now, it means that you don't get to decide anything,"_ She purred, clearly enjoying the SEAL's rage. _"You just follow my instructions carefully, and Grace gets to live for another day. Do you understand that?"_

_Steve clenched his jaw tightly. "Yes," He whispered._

"_Good," She said with a smug tone, "Now, Walk over to the trash can that is immediately to your right and get rid of your pistol."_

Steve's eyes flashed around, scanning the area around him as he moved toward the trash can and did as Eva instructed.

"_There's a black van parked about seventy feet ahead of you_._"_ Eva told him,_ "Do you see it?" _

Steve glanced up, narrowing his eyes as he spotted the huge vehicle. "Yeah," He answered.

"_Get over there quickly and open the side door."_ Eva ordered, voice filled with excitement.

Steve looked around, sighing as he made his way toward the van. He knew exactly where this was going, but he didn't care. Grace's life was in danger and he couldn't risk angering Eva. He opened the sliding door and took a peek inside. A half-filled syringe was lying on the floor of the van, ready to be injected.

"_It's a sedative,"_ Eva explained, _"I want you to take a little nap. You've had an exhausting day."_

Steve eyed the syringe reluctantly. Eva knew exactly what she was doing and was not playing around. She'd probably been plotting this for a while. And right now, she was holding all the cards and she knew it. "So… Who are you, Eva?" He couldn't help asking. "Or better yet, who do you work for?"

"_All in good time, Steve, don't be so impatient." _She told him, _"Now, quit stalling and stick that needle into your arm."_

"I'll take the drug, Eva," He agreed. "But I swear to god. If you ever even think about hurting Grace, I will hunt you down and I will end you."

Eva fell silent for a moment. _"You followed my orders so nicely, Steve."_ She said finally_, "So I'm prepared to forget that you just threatened me."_

The SEAL picked up the syringe and plunged the needle into his arm, emptying the contents. His vision started swirling around as the strange liquid raced through his veins. "It wasn't a threat …but … a promise," He slurred under his breath.

The last thing Steve was aware of before darkness claimed him was the sound of footsteps closing in on him from behind.

* * *

Danny had been driving his Camaro with no particular destination in mind. He had continued wandering randomly until the sky grew dark.

The last conversation with Steve had been playing over and over in his head, on an endless loop. He exhaled deeply in an attempt to stop the feeling of guilt from bubbling up in his chest, but the image of his friend's hurt look wouldn't leave his mind. Danny had let his temper get the better of him. He had acted on anger and ended up screaming some harsh words at Steve.

The detective looked down at his cell phone on the passenger seat. He had switched it off when he'd left the Five-0 Headquarters. Should he call Steve now? No, he had to meet him and apologize in person.

He hadn't meant to blame Steve for anything. And although he would never admit it to anyone, he trusted the man with his life. After all, Steve was more than just a friend; he was a brother to him. The jersey native cranked the steering wheel to make a U-turn, heading back to headquarters.

Once there, he made his way to Steve's office, but no one was there. Feeling slightly disappointed, he continued his search. "Steve!" He called but was met with a strange silence.

He glanced around in confusion. There was no sign of anyone around, "Chin! … Where is everyone? Kono!" He yelled, quickly pulling his cell phone out of the pocket.

He turned it on and was immediately assaulted with missed calls, text messages, and voice mails. Danny frowned at the screen for a few seconds. He knew something was not right and it made his heart race. He drew in a deep breath and rubbed his temples then clicked the play button, listening to the voice mail.

_#1 "Danny! It's Rachel. Please help me! … They took Grace, Danny! I couldn't protect her! … Please come right now!"_

_#2 "Hey, it's Chin! Call me when you get this, brah. It's important."_

_#3 "Hey, it's Chin again! I'm sorry, brah. But Rachel called and said that a group of men stormed the house and kidnapped Grace. Kono and I are heading to the house to check if the cameras picked up anything. Please calm down, we will find her, Danny."_

Danny stood stunned. Someone had taken his little baby? His heart thwacked hard and fast against his chest, "Oh, God!" he whispered in a shaky tone, breath catching in his throat.

He raised a trembling hand and grabbed the side of his head, trying to shake off the feelings of panic and fear. He couldn't lose his Gracie. No. He would die before he let anything happen to her.

* * *

"_Go, go! … Go!" He yelled, "Come on! Get out, everyone! … NOW!"_

_He hurried down the stairs, shouting orders and warnings. All around him, people ran about in shock and terror while screams of fear and cries of confusion filled the air. He paused for a fleeting second, looking over the scared faces and agitated expressions. It was a complicated mixture of chaos and panic. _

_And suddenly, it all stopped. Everything faded into peace and tranquility as the voices slowly subsided to nothing, and an empty silence settled upon him._

The first thing he felt was pain. It radiated from the back of his head, sending waves of discomfort through him as consciousness crept slowly back into his brain. He tried to move his hands but they wouldn't budge, and for a moment he felt lost and disorientated. He forced his heavy eyes open, blinking several times to clear the blurred vision.

The air around him was cool and damp, causing him to shiver slightly. He looked around in confusion as memories flooded into his mind. And then a thought hit him like a punch in the face … 'Eva had Grace and had threatened to hurt her'. A sense of panic overwhelmed him and He tried to push himself up but something was holding him down…

Steve was chained to a chair that was solidly attached to a steel pole in the middle of a small dim-lighted room. His hands were secured together behind him and around the pole, and his bare feet strapped to the chair's legs.

His muscles were stiff, and his arms ached from being in the same position for too long. And worse than that, was the pain in his shoulder. He tried twisting his arms but the chains were so tight and every time he moved, they dug deeper into his skin. A soft groan escaped his lips as he shifted slightly in a vain effort to relieve the pressure on his wounded shoulder.

After a few more futile attempts, Steve finally gave up, sighing in frustration.

A door at the far corner of the room cracked open, and two guards walked in. They stood on either side of him, waiting.

The light coming through the open door was bright and it made his head hurt a little more. He closed his eyes, only to hear the distinct clatter of high heels on the floor as two figures stepped through the room. He squinted up, trying hard to focus through the haze of pain.

As his vision cleared, he recognized the familiar face of Eva. She had a cheerful look on her face, "Morning, sunshine!" She said with a glint in her eyes.

"You've been unconscious for several hours." The second figure said softly.

The voice was female, and when Steve looked at her, his eyes widened in recognition. "You?" He asked in surprise.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my sister, Jenna." Eva gestured with a hand and added, "And, yeah, she's one of the nurses who took care of you in the hospital."

Steve looked at Jenna in surprise, but he didn't give the matter much thought. Instead, and drew his attention back to Eva, "Where's Grace?" He asked, unable to contain his anger.

"Oh, Steve," She said innocently, reaching a hand to cup his chin. "You never stop caring about others, do you?"

Steve jerked away from her touch, hissing in pain at the sudden motion. "You have me, Eva. Isn't that what you wanted? Let the girl go," He told her.

"Now, why would I do that? Hmm…" She rolled her eyes as if she was thinking then shook her head, "Nope, there's no reason. I have you both now."

"No! YOU B-" Steve stopped himself, letting out an angry exhale as he closed his eyes tightly and tried to control his mounting rage. He knew he had to calm down, but every word Eva spoke made his blood boil. "What do you want, exactly?" He asked.

"Oh, I have everything I want right here." She kept her gaze on him for a second before continuing, "You, and that look of anger and helplessness on your face… Today is my happy day."

He glanced at her in confusion, "So this about revenge?" He asked, knotting his eyebrows together. "Why? ... I mean, I don't even know you."

"No, but of course you don't know me. So, let's just say," She whispered in his ear, grinning as she laid a hand on his injured shoulder and squeezed tightly, "I'm the nightmare you'll never wake up from, Steve McGarrett."

The sudden movement sent sharp spikes of pain through his shoulder. Steve shut his eyes tightly and bit down on his bottom lip; he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. "Okay, so this is obviously between you and me," He croaked, breathing heavily. "Leave the kid out of it."

"God, would you STOP talking about Grace already!" Eva shrieked, abruptly turning away to leave the cell, "I swear I'll just slit her throat and be done with it."

"NOO… WAIT!" Steve yelled, tugging furiously against his restraints.

"Eva, stop please." Jenna grabbed her sister's hand to stop her, "Calm down, sister. I think he gets it." She glanced back at Steve, "We're not gonna talk about Grace until Eva decides against it." She gazed at him with an anxious look as she mouthed a mute plea.

Steve looked into Eva's eyes and nodded silently, wondering what kind of psycho he was dealing with.

She gave him a triumphant smirk, "You should thank my sister, Steve." She told him then turned around just as another man entered the room, smiling at the two sisters. He was a dark haired, young guy of medium build, with brown eyes and a square jaw.

"Kevin!" Eva hugged him tightly, "I missed you brother!"

"I missed you too, my lovely." Kevin told her then looked back at Jenna, "How are you, Jenna?"

"I'm good," Jenna answered softly. She smiled but didn't hug him.

Kevin finally turned his attention to Steve. "We meet at last, Commander McGarrett." Kevin cocked his head to one side, "I'm honored."

Steve shot him a defiant look, "Yeah, well that makes one of us," He muttered, and before he could react, a fist slammed hard against his jaw. White spots flashed across his vision and he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He clenched his jaw and groaned as pain exploded in his head and he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Kevin, NO!" Eva yelled, "He has a concussion. Do not hit him in the head."

Steve shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. His head fell onto his chest as he drew shallow, ragged breaths.

"Ops, sorry commander," Kevin told him, "My bad."

"Go to hell," Steve hissed through gritted teeth.

"Kevin, this is ridiculous and needs to stop, now!" Jenna whimpered, a sob escaping her mouth. "Please brother."

"Shut up, Jenna." Eva growled, "You should be enjoying this. I know I am."

Kevin chuckled at that and Eva laughed along with him. Jenna watched them in disbelief, "No, we were supposed to be living a normal life, together! No killing, no kidnapping, no torture!"

"We WERE living a normal life, Jenna!" Eva fired back, "But because of THIS MAN, we lost everything!"

"NO, it's not true! It's not his fault, Eva." Jenna was crying now, her eyes filled with hurt and betrayal, "And you know it!"

"Okay, I'll just have some fun with our SEAL here while you two ladies bicker," Kevin told them and Steve braced himself for another assault.

This time, Kevin's fist aimed for his stomach. He landed two successive blows, knocking the air out of Steve's lungs.

The SEAL cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as the searing pain burned through him. His instinct prompted him to curl up and protect himself, but being restrained made it impossible. He coughed hard and choked a few times then leaned over as far as his bound wrists and aching position would allow.

"So, the … Hoaloha … bombings," He said, feeling suddenly sick, "You killed all those people… to punish me?"

"We didn't kill anyone. You did. We just _let_ them die." Eva chuckled, sharing an amused look with her brother.

"You're lying." Steve grunted, shifting restlessly against his bindings, "You set me up."

"Okay, enough talk for now." Kevin clasped his hands together and grinned widely. "You'll never know what happened inside that mall anyway."

"Maybe not, but my friends will," Steve said. He was sweating and panting heavily, but he managed to look Kevin in the eye as he continued, "They're gonna find out what you did. And then they're gonna tear this place-"

Steve was promptly silenced by a vicious punch to the gut. "Didn't I just tell you to stop talking?" Kevin told him, watching closely as the SEAL struggled to control his breathing, "Guess I'll have to shut you up myself."

With that, he threw a series of heavy punches, each one landing hard on Steve's unprotected chest.

The SEAL grunted in shock, screwing his face against the crushing blows as pain stabbed at him like a sharp knife.

Eva gestured to one of the guards, who grabbed a handful of Steve's soaked hair, yanking his head up. "I wanna see that painful look on your face," She said, voice dripping with excitement. Steve shot her a death glare, fighting so hard to keep the pain from showing on his face.

Kevin stopped for a moment, "You're creepy," He told her.

"I know." She raised a brow at him and smirked.

Steve was gasping loudly, he didn't know how much more he could take. His head threatened to burst into pieces and his vision started to fade…

As Kevin clenched his fist to deliver another blow, Jenna gripped his hand tightly, "Stop it please, brother. That's not you! She brainwashed you!" Jenna wept, pointing an accusing finger at Eva.

Eva rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Jenna. You're giving me a headache!"

"Okay, I'll stop for now." Kevin nodded, checking his watch. "I have to make an important call. See ya, sisters!"

He threw a last glance at Steve, who fell limp on the chair. "Take good care of him, Jenna. I'll be back in a few hours." He said, turning to leave the room.

* * *

Kevin parked his car and turned the engine off. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember Eva's instructions.

"Okay, focus," He muttered to himself as he picked up his cell phone and dialed the detective's number.

Daniel Williams answered after just a few rings. _"Danny Williams."_

"I SUPPOSE you think that little stunt you pulled was funny, Detective?" Kevin yelled, putting false anger into his voice. "I CAN KILL YOUR PRECIOUS GRACE RIGHT NOW!"

"_Okay, whoever you are, please calm down. W-What stunt?"_ Danny asked in a nervous tone.

"YOU thought I wouldn't find OUT?" Kevin told him, "You think I'm THAT dump, detective?"

Kevin glanced back at the child in the back seat, who was sleeping peacefully. He pulled out another phone from his pocket and took a picture.

"Check the picture I just sent you," He ordered the detective.

_After a moment of silent, the detective said, "Please, I'll do anything you want, Just don't hurt my little girl!"_

"Well," Kevin told him, "You should've thought of that BEFORE you let your SEAL FRIEND handle things!"

"_What? What are you talking about?"_ The detective sounded stunned, _"I swear I don't know what you mean! Please, just calm down."_

"Steve McGarrett!" Kevin shouted.

"_What did he do?"_ Danny asked in surprise.

"I told him LOUD AND CLEAR," Kevin explained, "That I wanted Daniel Williams in exchange for Grace's freedom."

"_Listen to me, please. I swear I didn't know about any of that-"_ Danny told him.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Kevin interrupted, "Your crazy friend somehow located our place. He attacked us and killed TWO of my men!"

"_Oh God,"_ The detective's voice was trembling. He was clearly shocked and panicked; Kevin was putting up a good show of looking furious.

Eva would praise his performance.

"He didn't get too far before we knocked him out." He added, "But, you know what, if my sister hadn't intervened, I would've killed your precious Grace!"

"Believe me, I didn't know about any of this." Danny said honestly, "Why-Why didn't you call me first?"

"Your phone was OFF AL DAY! Don't play games with me!" Kevin warned, "Now, listen very carefully. I decided to give you a second chance, so I'll send you an address now. Come alone and unarmed. And no more GAMES!"

With that, Kevin hung up the phone, smiling widely. He typed the address and sent off the message.

Eva's plan worked like a charm, he thought with a relieved sigh.

His sister was smart and resourceful. And he really wanted to be like her in every way.

* * *

**So how was it? Please let me hear your thoughts! Have a good day all! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! How are you all? I hope you've had a great week! Thank you again for the kind reviews, and for the continuous support!**

OOOO

**Note: Jenna's character is NOT Jenna Kaye. Jenna here is a nurse and she doesn't have a past with Steve. I should have chosen a different name and I'm soo sorry. I honestly forgot about Jenna Kaye. ****I always remembered her as Kaye.** and when I wanted to choose a name for Eva's sister, 'Jenna' just randomly popped into my brain. So** for those of you who thought they're the same person, I sincerely apologize for the confusion.**

OOOO

******Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Danny arrived at the specified location. He exited his car and took a deep breath, looking around him. There was an array of huts and old houses with dozens of palm trees lined around, but the area appeared to be uninhabited...

Danny let his mind drift back, slowly absorbing the events that had happened. Why didn't Steve just call him? He wondered angrily. Why did he choose to risk Grace's life? But ... Steve would never risk Grace's life, he reminded himself and exhaled in utter confusion.

Danny heard the sound of footfalls behind him, but before he could turn around, something hard connected with the back of his head and darkness swallowed him...

* * *

"Kono!" Adam greeted the young cop with a big smile, but it soon faded as he noticed the saddened expression on her face. "What is it, Kono?"

Kono couldn't help but shed a lone tear as he wrapped her in a gentle hug. "It's Grace," She said quietly. "She's been kidnapped."

"What? Who took her?" Adam asked in surprise.

"I don't know. We couldn't find anything," She answered. "Danny's gone too; we have no idea where he is. And Steve just disappeared. I don't know, Adam. I need your help…"

"Okay, Kono. Just calm down and tell me what you need."

"On the day of the Hoaloha explosions, you called saying that you wanted to meet Grace." She paused, studying his face, "Did you know that something bad would happen? I mean, when Grace and I were at the shopping center that morning, I told you to join us but you insisted we go somewhere else."

Adam tensed, remaining silent as he tried to figure out exactly what he was going to say. Yes, he had known that the Hoaloha mall would be targeted. He had been warned just hours before it happened so there had been no time to take action.

"What does that have to do with Grace's kidnapping?" He asked, still unsure of how he was going to explain himself.

"I'm not sure yet, but Steve had reason to believe that he'd been set up." Kono explained, "And assuming that's the case, there's obviously someone out there with a serious vendetta against the boss. And if this person is looking to settle score with him, then Grace's kidnapping was probably just another part of a greater plot. I know it's a slim possibility, but all our leads so far have been dead ends. So we need to follow up this investigation, that's our only chance."

Adam lowered his eyes, lost in thought. The Hoaloha explosions were a direct strike against the Yakuza- he knew that much. Actually, it wasn't a secret among Yakuza leaders that the attack had been planned, and while it had taken some time, they were finally able to figure out who was behind it. Of course, he wasn't planning to keep this from Kono, but time had slipped away before he realized it… To be honest, it didn't surprise him that she was getting close to finding out the truth. Kono was a smart cop, and she always knew how to ask the rights questions.

"Tell me what you know, Adam." Kono said calmly, breaking his thoughts. She stared at him for a long moment and he watched her features harden as she backed up a couple of feet.

"Kono," He said, holding her arms gently. "I've wanted to tell you this for a while now-"

"What is it? Do you know who's behind the attacks?"

Adam inhaled deeply, "The Hoaloha mall belongs to a group of shopping centers owned by Mamoru Toshiyuki," He informed her, "A Japanese businessman and a ranking member of the Yakuza."

"Mamoru is Yakuza?" She asked, her expression changing to one of shock and confusion, "So the attacks…?"

"The attacks were meant to send a clear message to the Yakuza," Adam answered, pausing before he added, "From Wo Fat."

"Wo Fat? That doesn't make any sense."

"No, but that's what happened. Wo Fat planned to kill everyone in that mall." Adam clarified, "And he made sure to leave clues here and there; he wanted us to know that he's still out there."

"But if that's true, who's Jonathan? And why was he threatening to blow up the building that day?" Kono asked, "We know for a fact that Wo Fat doesn't make that kind of threats, especially in this case. So what's Jonathan's connection to Wo Fat?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing Jonathan doesn't work for him." Adam told her, "I think he saw a chance and took it."

Kono stared at him wide-eyed, mouth gaping as she slowly realized what Adam was trying to say, "How could you keep something like this from me?" She whispered, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Kono, I was gonna tell you everything," Adam said, "And I honestly didn't know about Wo Fat's involvement until this morning. I wasn't gonna keep-"

Kono's phone rung, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence. "Chin what's up?" She answered, "Okay, I'll be right there."

"I have to go. Chin's got something." She told him.

"Kono-"

"We'll talk later, Adam." She said, turning away to leave.

* * *

"Wo Fat, huh?" Chin's head jerked up in surprise. "Well, that explains a lot of things."

"What about you, cuz?" Kono asked him, "What did you find?"

"Duke called," Chin told her, "He said that he met with Steve on Kalakaua Ave yesterday."

"Did he know where the boss went after that?" Kono asked.

"I don't know," Chin said and a sad expression crossed his face as he thought about Steve, "But Duke said it was a brief meeting."

"What is it cuz? What happened?"

"I pulled up the video from the traffic camera…" Chin sighed.

"And?"

"Watch this." He pulled the camera footage up on the monitor.

Kono felt her heart race as Steve appeared on the screen, talking on his cell phone. His face contorted with rage as he moved toward a trash can and ditched his gun. About a minute later, Steve slowly walked out of the camera's view.

"Why did he do that?" Kono asked.

"At first, I didn't understand why, but after watching the video a few more times... Check what I found." Chin scrolled the video back then played it again, "Look at the way Steve moves his left hand," He told her.

Kono watched as Steve glanced in the direction of the camera. The look was subtle, barely noticeable but very expressive. He held his hand at waist level, palm down, and fingers spread out before he started clasping and unclasping his hand in a rhythmic pattern.

"It's a code!" Kono gasped, "Steve's trying to tell us something! Did you find out what he was trying to say?"

"Yes." Chin told her, "The code was: EVA. HAS. GRACE."

"Eva? That girl he saved from the fire?" Kono asked, completely confused. "I don't understand… why-Why would she take Grace?"

"I don't know cousin, but there's something else you should see," Chin said, ushering her back at the smart table, "I think we found our guy; Jonathan Green." he explained even as the information came up on the screen, "HPD found his dead body about eight hours ago. Apparently, he was murdered before his body was dumped in an isolated area."

"Jonathan? How did you figure out it's him?" Kono asked.

"I didn't_ —_ not until I received this," He answered, pointing to a cardboard box sitting on the floor next to him. He picked it up and opened it. "Check this out."

The box contained pictures of Steve and newspaper clippings related to the events of February the 6th.

Kono gasped slightly as she went through the photos, "Who sent this?"

"I have no idea," Chin told her. "But check the writing on the box."

Kono scrunched her eyes to get a better look at the words scrawled in pencil across the top of the small box.

'_If anything happens to me, send it to Five-0. Jonathan Green.'_

She raised her eyebrows in understanding, "Okay, so inside this old box, we might actually find a clue to whatever happened that day?" She asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Indeed, and that's not all. Here," Chin handed her a USB flash drive as he spoke, "I found this inside the box, but it's encrypted."

"I'll see what I can do," Kono said as she quickly took the flash drive, plugging it into the smart table. She took a deep breath and begun the decryption process.

After several minutes, Kono was able to access the data stored in the flash drive. "Hah, got ya!" She exclaimed softly.

"Good job, kiddo." Chin said proudly, watching as his cousin searched through the files and folders. "Click on this file right here," He said as soon as he spotted a video file labeled 'Hoaloha'.

Kono played the video and it started off with Jonathan Green talking to the camera, _"I'm Jonathan Green, and if you're watching this, I'm more than likely sleeping with the fishes… Anyway, I recorded this video because I don't trust my two partners, Kevin and Eva Henderson. These two are old friends of mine, but I feel like they're going to betray me, and if they do, I'll make sure they pay for it."_

Chin paused the video, watching as Kono ran the names through the police database. "Kevin Henderson," He muttered, "I've heard that name somewhere…"

"I bet you did cuz," She said, pointing at the screen. "Kevin Henderson is a bomb technician at HPD bomb squad."

"Yes, I remember him! He's a dirty cop, huh?" Chin observed. "What about his sister?"

Kono pulled up Eva's file details and gazed in surprise at the picture appearing on the screen.

"That's her… Eva!" Chin voiced her thoughts.

"She's been hanging around us for days… And _she_ is behind all this?" Kono gritted her teeth in frustration, "And now she kidnapped Grace. How did she manage to do it? And why?"

"I don't know," He said calmly, anger bright in his eyes, "Play the video. It should give us more details."

Kono nodded, hitting the play button immediately.

"_On the day of February 6, 2013, I threatened to blow up the Hoaloha Shopping center. I told the cops that I had planted bombs inside the building_," Jonathan let out a loud huff, _"That is NOT true. I did NOT blow up that shopping center. Hell, I don't even know how to make a damn bomb! I have no idea who was responsible for the explosions but I can tell you this: The calls I made were part of our plan to frame Steve McGarrett, we wanted to make it look like he screwed up and got people killed, and that was Eva's idea. Kevin helped a lot because he works for the person who staged the attacks. He never told me who that person was but he knew exactly when the bombs would go off, he actually knew every detail about the attack, and we used that to our advantage. I lured Steve McGarrett inside the building and of course, the Commander easily figured out that the bombs were on timers, NOT remotely detonated. And that's the reason he started evacuating the mall. I also used a signal scrambler to make sure that Steve McGarrett couldn't contact anyone. And because he didn't have much time, he chose to stay inside the building, evacuating as much people as he could. I was instructed to wait until 10:40 AM before I made a second call because the first bomb was set to go off at that precise time. So at 10:40 AM I called Detective Williams and started shouting until I heard the sound of the first explosion… The purpose of this whole plan was to destroy Steve McGarrett's reputation in Hawaii. And now they're planning to kill him… slowly and painfully…"_

With that, the screen went black. And for a long moment, the two cousins just stared in silent shock.

"I don't understand. According to the police report, the bombs were remotely controlled." Kono said softly, "Duke never mentioned anything about the bombs being on timers."

"Yeah, Kevin must've lied about it," Chin explained. "He's the bomb technician who examined the explosives."

"Sonofabitch!" Kono whispered, biting her lip to control her anger, "We should've seen this coming…"

"They obviously had this planned a long time ago." Chin told her. "There was no way for us to know."

"Yeah, but Steve kept telling us that he's been set up…"

"We'll find him, Cousin. Don't worry," Chin promised, "Grace and Danny too."

"We need to tell the governor about this ASAP," Kono told him.

"I agree."

* * *

"Danno! Are you okay?"

Grace's voice woke him with a start. "Wha…?" He mumbled tiredly, trying to remember how he ended up here. His eyes widened and his heart jumped suddenly as memories flashed through his head. He then hopped off the ground, looking around frantically.

Danny's eyes fell on the terrified face of his little daughter and he wrapped her in a tight hug. "Oh God! Gracie, are you alright?" His hands trembled as he checked her for injuries, "Are you hurt, monkey? Did they hurt you?"

"No, Danno. But I was scared." She answered.

"Come here, monkey." He hugged her again then tenderly kissed the top of her forehead. "Don't be scared. Danno's here, and he's not gonna let anything happen to you."

Danny took a moment to scan his surroundings. The empty room was similar to a cell, very small with poor lightning and a metal door at the far end.

After just a few seconds, the door gave a loud creak as it swung open and Steve was roughly pushed inside. He stumbled a few feet forward, trying desperately to keep his balance. His arms were tied behind his back and he looked battered and bloody, with bruises all over his face. Behind him, two guards stood at the door with their weapons ready.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace quickly rushed to his side and started crying.

Steve eased himself to his knees, wincing a bit as she wrapped her small arms around him, embracing him in a warm hug.

"Hey, kiddo," He breathed, "Don't cry! I'm here, and I'm gonna get you out of this."

"You're h-hurt uncle S-Steve!" She panted, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Oh no, it's nothing, Gracie! It doesn't hurt that much. Don't worry about me!" Steve assured, a genuine smile slipped over his face.

"Steve," Danny's voice made Steve jump on his feet. He stared in shock at the Detective even as Eva entered the room, a wide grin stretched across her face.

"WHY is Danny here, huh? THIS is between YOU and ME!" Steve shouted as he stepped toward Eva, rage swirling inside him.

Eva took a few steps backwards and the two guards hurried toward him, each grabbing an arm and pulling him backwards. Anger fueled his adrenaline and he tried to tackle them but another guard came out of nowhere and struck him in the gut. Steve doubled over, gasping for air.

"You SOB! Get away from him." Danny lunged himself at the third guard, throwing several punches and kicks.

"That's enough, stop fighting. Both of you," Eva warned. "I _will_ kill her if you don't."

Danny whipped his head around in alarm. "Gracie," He whispered in shock at the sight in front of him.

Eva was holding grace with a gun pointed at her head. She watched in delight as Steve instantly froze before he let one of the guards yank him to his feet.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Steve asked, breathing heavily.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Danny snapped at him, "I'm definitely not OKAY!"

"I'm sorry, man." Steve said honestly, "It's all because of me."

"YES! It's all because of you! And 'Sorry, man.' doesn't cut it this time!" Danny shrieked, grabbing a handful of Steve's shirt.

"Calm down, Danny." Steve's voice was soft; he understood Danny's anger and pain, but there was a look on the man's face that he couldn't read. "I tried to protect Grace-"

"You tried to protect her, huh? Just like you protected twenty people at the mall?" Danny shouted, his words cutting deep, like a knife through The SEAL's heart.

Steve's breath caught in his throat and he fell silent. He couldn't believe it. His ears heard the words but his brain refused to comprehend them. He couldn't defend himself and it frustrated him. Damn it, why can't he remember anything? What could he say that would make sense? … No, he couldn't have caused the deaths of so many people… And he would never do anything to harm Grace. He would give his life in a heartbeat if it meant saving her, and Danny already knew that. So why, why was he so angry at him?

The detective let go of his shirt, "How could you betray me like that?" He asked with a hurtful look in his eyes.

_Betray him?_ "What?" Steve knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Alright, enough talk, boys!" Eva clasped her hands together, "Let's call it a day, shall we?"

Steve darted his eyes to Eva's, "What did you tell him, huh? She's a liar, Danny! Whatever she-"

"I SAID ENOUGH TALK!" Eva barked, tightening her grip on Grace's shoulder. "Get him out of here!" She told the guards.

Danny could only stare in disbelief as the guards dragged Steve out of the room. What just happened? What was Steve trying to tell him?

* * *

**Sooo ... Kono and Chin figured it out, Yay! But what about Danny and Steve? How can Danny get to the truth of what happened? And what would be his reaction? ... **

**Honestly, I was a little anxious about this chapter because it contains the answer to the mystery. I hope I explained well, and that you're still enjoying the story. Please tell me if you liked the new developments and let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**I will be taking some time off because of my studies, but I promise you that I will do my best to update soon! Have a great day!**


End file.
